


hellfire dreams

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the rack that broke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hellfire dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_drabble/profile)[**spn_drabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_drabble/) prompt "memories".

  
_blood  
hellfire  
pain the color of rage  
brutal, loving hands pin him down_

  
Dean moans, spreads his legs and bares his throat, begging for Sam’s cock, his knife, his lash.

“ – awake?” Sam stands a careful distance away from Dean’s bed, voice thick with worry and sleep.

Dean bolts for the bathroom, slams the door between them, and turns the shower all the way cold. _Not real_ , he argues against 40 years of memories. _My … **that** Sam wasn’t real._ Dean stands shivering and achingly hard under the blast of icy water and tells himself that he doesn’t miss Hell.


End file.
